


Of Double Chins and Love Confessions

by kanzaki19



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Katsuki Yuuri, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Victor Nikiforov is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzaki19/pseuds/kanzaki19
Summary: Yuuri stumbles across Victor in a moment of need and does what he does best ... love the man





	Of Double Chins and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Maja is amazing and LinneaKou is an enabler, I love them both

The squeak is involuntary but Yuuri can't help it. In all the weeks since Victor had come to Japan Yuuri could count on one hand the number of times he had seen the other man's appearance disheveled, most of which were early mornings after long nights drinking with Minako or some of the other regulars.

This however fit none of the criteria.

In fact Yuuri was fairly certain that as soon as he managed to extricate himself from the situation his brain was going to explode.

The cause of his untimely death? His own embarrassment and the sudden and completely undeniable truth that his idol, the man he looked up to (and for years aspired to be like) was a ridiculous dork.

Yuuri let his eyes wander over Victor's face, not daring to glance any lower in fear of exactly how unclothed he could be. Before him stands a man who can stop traffic in all of Russia, and is nearly always sought out first by reporters at events. The same man whose strict regiment and physical appearance has been praised by countless men's health magazines and was chosen as the face of ESPN's prestigious Body issue.

Said face of course is unrecognizable at the moment having taken on an eerie likeness to Robin Williams’ in Mrs Doubtfire after having shoved his face in the pie, a still streaming cloth looped under his chin and tired securely at the top of his head; silver bangs held out of the way in the process.

“Victor?” Yuuri questions, finally finding his voice. When no answer is given he steps fully into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself.

“Victor?” He tries again, “Does this have anything to do with the picture the triplets took?”

Victor with all the grace expected of a decorated Olympian pouts in response.

Fighting a smile and failing Yuuri closes the distance between them. With gentle guidance and a little persuasion he manages to get Victor (who isn't completely naked thank goodness) sat down on the toilet. Turning back to the sink he pulls the stopper and fills the basin with warm water before dipping a rag in and turning back to his charge.

With the care and attention only a lover should possess, Yuuri sets out to expose has long time crush again. Once the mineral mask is completely removed Yuuri deposits the rag into the sink and turns back to Victor who has yet to even open his eyes, let alone move. Feeling bold despite his heart racing in his chest Yuuri leans forward to kiss the tip of Victor's nose. 

“There you are.” He whispers as Victor's eyes flutter open in surprise. Untying the cloth Yuuri steps back, a blush finally staining his cheeks.

Silence falls between them and Yuuri allows it for as long as he can until his nerves finally get the better of him.

“Enough of this nonsense.” Voice shaking just a bit, Yuuri breaks the silence. “It was just the angle. You know you don't really have a double chin right?”

“Yuuri~” Victor whines locking his arms around the younger man's waist. “Why are you so kind to me?”

“Because you're a dork and I love you.” He answers with a laugh. 

The words registering only after being said.

There's another beat of silence before Victor looks up at Yuuri from where he's still locked around his waist, his chin now resting against Yuuri's stomach. He waits until Yuuri looks down, brown eyes blown wide with a few conflicting emotions, to speak. “Do you really?” 

“Love you?” Yuuri asks, breath catching on the words, to which Victor nods as best he can. 

Yuuri swallows. Of all the ways he imagined confessing his love to this man, never had this scenario even crossed his overactive imagination. But he'd be damned if he denied the truth of it now that's it's been said.

“Of course I do.” He starts, brushing bangs from blue eyes. “I've admired you for years but now, now I can't imagine my life without you by my side.”

Victor ducks his head but not before Yuuri catches a glisten at the corner of his eyes. After a moment he releases Yuuri, moving his hands to cup his face. Victor's own face lights up with a beautiful smile but he still pauses to take a shaky breath before answering: “I love you too Yuuri.”


End file.
